


Candy

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Prostitution, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora spent the last few years of his life working on the streets.  Just when he thinks that tonight might be his last night, he meets a young man that saves his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the YGO Ship Olympics.  
> Preyshipping Team, 1st Submission. (Prompt: Chocolate) + (Challenge: Not Valentines/White Day) 
> 
> I added quite a few warning tags because I don't want to harm anyone reading this.  
> There are mentions of a few of the tags that I added, but they are not too detailed.
> 
> Please enjoy and please vote for our team.

Sora felt so cold.  His entire body shook and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could survive like this.  His bones ached and his fingers were stiff from the cold.  He was soaking wet from the pouring rain, freezing him even further.

            He didn’t think he could last the night like this.  The streets offered no protection and no shelter.  There was no warmth in these empty streets and he was sure if he stayed here nothing good could follow.

            He shook so hard from the cold that it hurt.  He couldn’t stop the shivering no matter what he tried.  His knees felt like they would fall out from under him at any moment.  If he fell now, he wouldn’t be able to stand back up.

            A sale; that was all he needed.  If he could make a sale, he could survive until morning.  He could feel tears stinging his eyes.  There was no one that wanted him.  He couldn’t even make a twenty in his condition.  No one would pay for this worn body.

            His eyes filled with tears.  He wasn’t ready to die tonight.  He was only nineteen, he had a long life ahead of him.  He didn’t want it to end like this.  He was so desperate; he’d accept anything at this point.  Please, he thought, please not tonight.

            “Are you alright?” a voice asked, concerned.

            Sora’s head snapped up.  He saw a young man looking down at him.  He seemed worried.  He held his umbrella out further to cover them both.

            “What are you doing out in the rain?” he asked.

            Sora grabbed onto the man’s arm, some part of him knew this was too much, but he was too desperate that he didn’t care.  His fingers dug into the thick fabric of the man’s coat as he tried so desperately to hold on to his life.

            “Please,” Sora began to beg, “I’ll do anything you want.  I don’t care what you do to me.  Please, I’m not asking for much money.  I’ll take anything,”

            The man looked confused for a moment before Sora could see it click in his eyes.  The man pulled his arm away from Sora’s grip.

            “I’m not interested,” he shook his head.

            Sora could feel panic burning in his chest, “Please, please, I’ll do anything.  I’ll even do it for free if you just take me somewhere warm,” his voice became more desperate and he lost control of his volume, he was almost yelling now, “I can just lay there.  You can do whatever you want.  I won’t make a sound.  Please,”

            The man’s eyes widened, “I’m not interest in what you’re offering,” he stepped back.

            Sora could feel the tears washing down his face, dissolving into the rain, “Please, it’s so cold.  Please, take me with you.  I don’t want to die tonight, not like this,”

            The man hesitated for a moment but eventually agreed.  He took Sora’s arm and led him down the street.  The man noticed how weak Sora felt under his grip.  He wondered briefly how long the boy had been out on the street.

            He led Sora to a small apartment complex.  The apartments looked worn down and dirty, they were far from being well maintained.  He led Sora to one of the apartments on one of the middle floors and unlocked the door.  He stepped inside and invited Sora in.  He held one finger up to his lips, asking Sora to stay silent.

            “Stay here,” the man ordered, “Don’t make a sound,”

            Sora nodded, hugging his arms around himself tightly.  He was dripping onto the floor, making puddles where he stood.  He watched as the man walked down the hall, stopping to knock on one of the doors.  When there was no answer, he opened the door and peaked inside.

            “Ruri,” he murmured quietly, “Come sleep in my room tonight,”

            Sora could hear some shuffling before a small girl appeared into the hallway.  She looked half-asleep.  She murmured something to the man before she disappeared into another room.  The man closed the door behind her and turned back to Sora.

            “You can stay in the guest room,” he said, “I’ll give you a change of clothes and you can use the shower.  The water isn’t warm, but it’s warmer than the rain,”

            Sora followed the man into another room down the hall.  The man handed him some clothes that looked too big for Sora’s small frame.  The man showed Sora the shower and waited patiently for Sora to finish.  He handed Sora a thick blanket and a cup of coffee.

            “Thank you,” Sora murmured quietly.  He felt so embarrassed to be standing here like this.  He felt like he was taking too much.

            “I’m down the hall if you need something,” the man explained, “You can call me Shun,”

            “My name is Sora,” Sora introduced himself, “I’m sorry for the trouble I’m causing you,”

            Shun sighed as he ran a hand through his fringe, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it,”

            “Are you sure I can’t repay you?” Sora asked, his hands fingering the hem of his borrowed shirt.

            Shun shook his head, “I’m not interested in sleeping with you.  Get some sleep,”

            Sora nodded.  He watched as Shun left, closing the door behind him.  Sora stood there for moment, listening to the quiet footsteps in the hall.  He held himself, enjoying the sensation of the soft fabric against his skin before he crawled into the warm bed and fell asleep.

 

            Shun tucked the covers around Ruri as she slept.  He made sure that she was safe by his side just in case anything happened.  He really shouldn’t have let the strange boy into their house but he felt so sorry for him.  He didn’t seem like a threat, he looked too weak to hurt anyone.

            He was a skinny thing.  Shun wasn’t sure if it was from malnutrition or if the boy was just naturally that slender.  He was a complete mess, with his hair knotted into tangles and drenched in the rain.  Shun couldn’t have just left him out there alone.

            He thought about what the boy had offered and in complete honesty, it sounded tempting.  Shun couldn’t remember the last time he had been that close to a person.  The last few years of his life had been centered on Ruri and trying to keep guardianship of her.  He had no time for meeting other people or even entertaining the ones he knew.

            He shook off the thought.  He wouldn’t accept the boy’s offer, no matter how tempting it was.  Tomorrow, the boy would leave and be on his way to wherever he was headed.  Shun would be back to his life and everything would be the way it was two hours ago before he had run into the boy on the streets.

 

            The next morning when Sora woke up, he felt disoriented.  He had woken up in so many strangers beds before but this was different.  He had been so sure that last night would be his last night. 

            He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest.  Shun had been so nice to him, letting him stay the night for free.  Sora had forgotten that kind of kindness.  He hadn’t felt something like that in so long, he couldn’t even remember the last time someone had been nice to him.

            He met Shun out in the hall.  It looked as though Shun had been waiting for him.

            “Did you sleep well?” Shun asked, his voice low.

            Sora nodded, he hadn’t slept this well in months.

            “I washed you clothes for you, they’re still in the dryer,” Shun explained, “Why don’t you eat something while you wait?”

            Sora agreed, accepting the meal.  It was warm, still freshly cooked.  It was a simple meal, but it filled his empty stomach and warmed his bones.

            “What were you doing on the street?” Shun asked, curiously as he began to clean up after Sora.

            “I have nowhere else to go,” Sora explained, “People like me aren’t welcome anywhere else but streets and stranger’s beds,”

            Shun ran a hand through his hair again, a habit he picked up from his father, “So why do you do it?  Why give yourself to countless strangers?”

            Sora shrugged, “I don’t have money.  You can make enough to get by if you do enough ‘favors’,”

            Shun was quiet for a moment, “It doesn’t seem like very much of a life to me.  Do you enjoy it?”

            Sora shook his head, “I don’t have much of a choice.  I do what I do to survive.  It’s not much at all but it’s all I have,”

            “How did you end up like this?” Shun asked as he cleaned the kitchen, wiping the counter clean.

            Sora hesitated; he had never shared his past with anyone.  It seemed like such an intimate story to share.  He sighed; he at least owed Shun an explanation in return for his kindness.

            “My parents weren’t the nicest people,” Sora began, he could feel the back of his eyes burning with tears but he ignored it and continued, “I was taken away from them when I had turned fourteen.  I was put into foster care but by then, I just didn’t care anymore.  I was angry at anyone and I hated the foster care system so I ran away,”

            Sora looked up in time to see Shun’s face twisted in pain.  He squeezed the cloth in his hand so hard that his knuckles have turned completely white.  It took him another moment before his grip eased a little and his shoulders relaxed. 

            “Are you okay?” Sora asked, now he was the concerned one.  He puts a hand on Shun’s arm.

            Shun nodded, “I’m fine,” he sighed, “Why don’t you stay here for a while longer?  It’s better than the streets,”

            Sora’s mouth fell open, “Really?  You’d let me stay here?”

            Shun nodded, “I can’t just let you live on the streets like that. You can stay here until you can sort yourself out,”

            Sora felt overwhelmed.  He felt so relieved that he could stay here but at the same time, he felt so wrong.  He felt like he was using Shun.  He had nothing to give to return for the kindness, nothing at all.  What he could give, Shun refused to take.

            He was about to say something, either to refuse the offer or to accept it with tears in his eyes but he was interrupted by the sound of a shutting door.  He turned around to see a young girl standing in the entryway.  Her face was bright and full of joy as she greeted Shun.

            “How was school?” Shun asked, taking her coat and hanging up for her.

            “Nothing special,” the girl said with a wave of her hand, “We have company?”

            “His name is Sora.  He’ll be staying with us for a while.  Sora, this is my sister, Ruri,” Shun introduced, “Go on and change out of your uniform, Ruri.  Then, finished your homework, okay,”

            Ruri obeyed obediently, giving Shun a quick hug before disappearing into her room.

 

            Sora adjusted well to his new living conditions.  Shun was incredibly kind to him and Ruri was incredibly sweet.  He didn’t sense the underlying sense of anxiety and fear underneath the happy atmosphere the siblings had built up until a few weeks later.

            Ruri had gone to school so it had just been him and Shun alone in the small apartment.  They had been talking, about nothing important or of anything in particular, when there was a knock on the door.  Sora watched as Shun’s smile faded away, melting into shock and then worry.  He jumped for the door, smoothing out his hair and clothing before answering it.

            He looked tense as he spoke to the man at the door, inviting him in.  The man looked around the house, checking this and that.  He ran his fingers over counters and tables, checking for dust and such.  He argued with Shun as they went around the small apartment, eventually stopping in the middle of the living room.  Sora could hear them talking from the kitchen.

            “Your apartment isn’t well maintained,” the man scolded, “Things are in disrepair and the neighborhood is crime ridden.  How do you expect to raise a teenage girl like this?  Do you honestly think you’re well suited for her?”

            “I’m the only one that can take care of her,” Shun spat angrily, “She won’t be happy with someone else.  Do you think they know her like I do?”

            “Take care of her?  Mr. Kurosaki, that girl is much too small for an average fifteen year old.  If you truly cared for her, then explain why she’s so underdeveloped,”

            “I told you, she was born premature,” Shun argued, “She hasn’t caught up with them yet, but she’s getting there,” 

            “I think it’s best for her to be put into foster care.  She’ll have many more opportunities there.  I can see to it that she’s sent to a good family,” the man explained calmly.

            “What about her heart?” Shun asked, his voice was hoarse and he sounded on the verge of crying, “They don’t know her past.  My family has had weak hearts for generations, I need her here so I can watch out for any signs that she could be getting sick,”

            Sora could hear the sound of shuffling papers, “Her new foster family will be given her medical history.  Her heart is nothing you need to worry about,”

            “She needs to be with me.  I’m doing fine.  I have a job, I have money.  I’m not lacking in any of the important fields.  You don’t need to take her,”

            “You’re a young man, Mr. Kurosaki.  I’m giving you a chance to be free.  You don’t need to worry about raising a child anymore.  I’ll let you off with a warning for now.  If I catch you slip up, I’ll take her away,”

            Sora could hear the front door opening and shutting as the man left.  He walked out into the living room to find Shun crying.  Shun looked like a mess, his usual calm demeanor gone.  Sora could see that Shun was trembling.

            “I can’t lose her,” he choked, “I can’t lose her,”

            “Shun,” Sora murmured.

            In the recent weeks, Sora had fallen for Shun.  It was his laugh and his smile.  He had fallen for his kindness.  Sora was in love with the gold in his eyes and the raven of his hair.  Sora had fallen in love before, so many times that he had lost count, but this was so much different.  The way he felt for Shun was intense and at times, overwhelming.

            Shun was like an angel sent from heaven to save him.  Sora owed Shun his life.  If Shun hadn’t saved him, he’d be long gone by now.  He loved Shun so much.  He just wanted to be able to make Shun happy.  He wanted to erase the worry in Shun’s eyes and to cut away the weights that dragged him down.

            Shun knew how Sora felt.  Sora had made it clear, not wanting to hide any secrets.  Shun had told him that the timing was off.  Shun couldn’t afford a relationship right now.  As much as he loved Sora, he just couldn’t risk everything he had fought for.  He couldn’t risk Ruri’s happiness so he had to sacrifice his own.

            Sora stood up on his toes, taking Shun’s face carefully in his hands, “Kiss me, Shun.  Just once, please.  No one has to know.  I can make me feel better if you let me try,”

            Sora was sure that Shun would refuse him again.  Shun had repeatedly said no and although Sora respected his answer, he couldn’t help but wish for more.  He just wanted to make everything better for Shun, but he knew he couldn’t.  He had no power or control.  All he could do was this.

            Sora was gentle as he ran his fingers down Shun’s back.  Shun’s lips were so soft and his breath made Sora dizzy.  Shun didn’t fight or refuse Sora, he held the smaller boy so tight.  It was as if he were afraid to let go. 

            Sora felt electric.  His body burned bright and hot under Shun’s touch.  Sora could feel his pulse pounding hard and fast in his head as Shun slipped his tongue past Sora’s teeth.

            His back was against the wall and he could feel Shun pushing him, pressing him harder against the wall.  Sora didn’t mind, all that mattered to him was how warm Shun was and the way Shun’s hands felt tangled in his hair.  He could feel Shun’s hips hard against his own as Shun pushed harder and harder.

            Sora put his head back as he felt Shun’s hands run up his thighs.  He moaned quietly as Shun trailed kisses down his neck.  He wanted Shun so much.  He wanted Shun to want him.  His body trembled with excitement when Shun began to remove his clothes.

            Sora didn’t know how they had managed to make it to Shun’s bed.  All he could concentrate on was the fire burning through his veins as Shun touched him.  His body felt like pure electricity as Shun ran his fingers up and down Sora’s hips and waist. 

            They weren’t quiet.  Sora couldn’t hold back a single syllable as he gripped Shun’s shoulders.  Sora brought out a side in Shun he missed so badly.  Shun missed the bliss of this kind of pleasure and the feeling of letting go.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt grateful that Ruri wasn’t home to witness this.

            When it was over, Shun lay with his heart still racing in his chest as he wondered how it had come to all this.  He could lose his sister at any moment and he had welcomed this strange, wonderful and exquisite boy into his life.  It felt like everything was falling apart while simultaneously coming together.

            For Sora, all he could think about was how clean and right he felt.  He had long thrown away his shame in exchange for something dirty and broken.  He slept with so many men and he would walk away feeling regret and guilt in his throat.  With Shun, it was as if all of that was gone and replaced with purity and warmth.

            “Ruri will be home soon,” Shun murmured, coming back down to reality, “I’m such a mess, I don’t think I can look at her right now,”

            Sora was quiet for a moment, “What are you going to do now?  Are you going to tell her everything?”

            “No, not yet,” Shun sighed.

            They were both quiet again, listening to each other’s breathing.  Shun’s mind began to wander back to when his grandmother had still been alive.  He missed her so much it hurt.  He wished she were still here because he just couldn’t do this all alone.  He didn’t know how to take care of himself, let alone a growing teenager girl.  Some days he did think she would be better off with a foster family.

            “Shun,” Sora called, “You’re crying,”

            Shun touched his face, feeling the tears there.  Sora carefully wiped them away, kissing Shun lightly on the lips.  For Shun, it’s so easy to want to forget everything and to just lay here with Sora forever.  He just wanted to lay there and to just taste him and hold him.

            “Shun,” Sora murmured, “Life is like chocolate.  It’s bittersweet.  Chocolate can be bitter and hard to swallow sometimes when at other times it’s smooth and sweet.  Life has its bitter moments and it’s sweet ones, but chocolate is its most enjoyable when it has a little of both,”

            “My grandmother used to say that,” Shun remembered, “I thought she had gone senile when she told me,”

            Sora smiled a little, running his fingers along Shun’s jawline, “If you concentrate on the bitter, you won’t taste the sweetness,”

            It was true.  Shun had held on to bitterness for so long that sweet moments like these felt wrong.  He kept a smile on his face for appearances and for Ruri’s sake, but he couldn’t remember the last time he could smile without worrying or wanting to cry.

             He kissed Sora, enjoying the taste of his lips before he got up to get dressed.  Sora watched him from the bed, wrapped cozy in his blankets.

            “Are you going to tell her about us, Shun?” Sora asked.

            Shun shook his head, “Not yet,” he sighed sadly, “She has too much to worry about, I don’t want to bother her right now,”           

            Sora watched quietly as Shun left.  He lay in the bed, breathing in Shun’s warm and comforting scent.  He felt so happy, even though he had started coming down from the bliss.  He felt so grateful for Shun and how easy and natural it felt to love him.  He had been so worried that he couldn’t love Shun because of his past but today had proved that fear wrong.

            He came out into the hall in time to see Shun putting on a smile for Ruri.  He pretended as if he hadn’t just been crying out of fear of losing her.  He ran a hand over her hair and asked her to finish her homework before dinner.

            Sora noticed that when Ruri smiled, it didn’t touch her eyes.  She knew something was wrong, but she wouldn’t dare question Shun.  She would just obey and do as she was told.  Shun knew better than she did.  She worked just as hard to stay here with Shun.  She didn’t want to be taken away from her only family.

 

            It became worse as the months went by.  Sora would find Ruri crying alone in her room or Shun crying alone in his.  It hurt to watch this small family that had now become his fall apart in fear.

            He found Shun crying at the kitchen table one day.  He had said that there just wasn’t enough money to send Ruri to a good collage.  He just couldn’t bear the idea of her losing so many opportunities because they just couldn’t afford it.

            Sora would do anything for Shun.  He wished he could help him.  He wished he could help Ruri.  He loved the small family that had made but there was nothing he could do.  He couldn’t help them no matter how hard he tried.  All he could do was hold Shun and kiss away his tears.

           

            Not all their days were bad.  Some days, Shun would really smile and Ruri would really laugh.  Those were the days that Sora loved the most.

            Sometimes, on those days, Shun would pull Sora into his arms and they would dance lazily to old records Shun’s grandmother had owned.  They’d sway gently together, turning slowly to the music.  Sometimes, Shun would sing along to the music.

            Dancing usually led to kissing.  On those days, Shun tasted particularly sweeter than usual.  Those kisses were slow and warm, but they would build up into something more passionate.  Kisses like those usual led to much more and they would find themselves intertwined together in bed again. 

 

            They still hadn’t told Ruri about their relationship.  Shun was too afraid his relationship with Sora would distract her from more important things so he hid it from her.  Sora wondered if she would be upset when she found out, so he much rather put it off until some other time.

            “Sora?” Ruri asked him one day, “Can I talk to you?”

            Sora had nodded.  It was just the two of them until Shun returned home from work.  Until he came home, Ruri would talk to Sora if she needed any help with anything.

            “Are you and Shun…” she trailed off and shook her head to clear her thoughts, “Are you in love with him?”

            Sora’s mouth had fallen open.  He couldn’t lie to her about it, but he wanted to.

            “Yes,” he admitted after a moment of silence.

            “Are you in a relationship with him?” Ruri asked.

            Sora was too afraid to say anything so he settled for a nod.

            Ruri began to cry, tears dripping down her smile, “I’m so happy.  Shun deserves to be happy, that’s all I want for him.  I just want him to be happy,”

            “You’re not angry?” Sora asked, worried.

            Ruri shook her head, “I know Shun loves you.  I can see it in his eyes.  You make him happy,” Ruri wiped her tears from her eyes, “I haven’t seen him that happy since grandma died.  I miss the old him before he started to worry so much,”

            Happy?  Sora made him happy?  He smiled at the thought. 

            “I love you too, you know,” Ruri smiled, “I like having you around.  You’ve breathed life back into this house.  I wanted to thank you for that, Sora,”

            Sora blushed, “I should really be thanking you,”

            Ruri laughed lightly and gave Sora a quick kiss on the cheek.  She joked that she would have to scold Shun for hiding something so important from her.

 

            Things began to pick up after that.  Now that Ruri knew about their relationship, Shun could relax a little better.  They became more open about their love which encouraged Ruri to confess to Shun that she had met a nice boy that she liked.

            There were nights when Shun would still worry but those nights became less frequent.  He didn’t cry as much and he began to smile more.  He had even managed to get a better job with a better pay.  It wasn’t very much, but that meant that Ruri could go to a nice collage.

            Their lives had up and downs.  There were worries that ate at them and joy to lighten their hearts.  Some days were harder than other but one thing always stayed the same.  The love they shared would never fade, it could only grow.

            Shun wrapped his arms around Sora’s waist and kissed his shoulder.  Sora nuzzled into Shun’s chest, enjoying the warmth there. 

            “Hold me tighter,” Sora requested, kissing Shun’s chest.

            Shun laughed quietly, pulling Sora closer until there was no space in between them.  He ran a hand down Sora’s head and back, trailing his fingers across Sora’s waist and then back up and down his arm.  He stopped when he found Sora’s hand, holding it tightly.  He tipped Sora’s face up to his for another kiss.

            “I love you,” he murmured against Sora’s lips.

            “I love you too,” Sora sighed happily, “Always,”


End file.
